


Potion Accident

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Potions Accident, Witch!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Arin takes the jar back and returns it to it's shelf, and then comes over to peer into the cauldron. "Umm, Dan? Is it supposed to be turning green like that?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spent more time on this then I usually do with my fics. Also it's longer then most of the things I've written. I hope you enjoy!

Dan drops some crushed lavender into the cauldron, and stirs the liquid so it mixes in with the other ingredients. "Ok, I need one more thing. Could you grab me the gentian?"

 

Arin grabs the glass jar containing the plant from Dan's closet of ingredients, and hands it over. "What are you making again?"

 

"Well, if it works right it should be able to be used to cure hangovers fairly quickly. If all goes well, it would work for normal headaches and similar pains as well, but you would only need to take a smaller amount" As Dan's explaining, he drops a few of the blue flowers into the mixture, then goes back to stirring.

 

Arin takes the jar back and returns it to it's shelf, and then comes over to peer into the cauldron. "Umm, Dan? Is it supposed to be turning green like that?"

 

Dan frowns and looks down at the liquid closer. It definitely is taking on a green tinge and now it's starting to bubble, which make any sense. Had he messed up the recipe? It still had some kinks to be worked out, after all he is creating it himself, but he didn't expect this to happen. He figured he just might need to adjust it so as to prevent any unwanted side effects.

 

Suddenly the cauldron explodes causing the contents to splash all over the two of them, and the force of it knocks them both backwards onto the floor.

 

Dan coughs, and tries to see through the smoke. "Arin, you ok?" Luckily it begins to dissipate quickly enough, and Dan frowns when his vision clears. The floor is suddenly a lot closer and the room a lot bigger. He looks over at the full length mirror hanging on the closet door and his eyes widen when instead of his normal reflection, he sees a black cat staring back at him standing in a pile of the clothes Dan had previously been wearing. "Oh shit."

 

"What? What happened?" Arin untangles himself from his now far too big shirt, and tries to shake off his stunned confusion. When he climbs out of the pile of fabric, he happens to be in direct line of sight with the mirror. He squawks in surprise. "Dan, what the hell did you do!?"

 

Dan stands up, and shakes himself off. "It's not that bad, at least we weren't hurt!"

 

Arin sputters. "Not that bad? I'm a fucking cat! YOU are a fucking cat! I'm fluffy Dan!"

 

"I think you're a tabby" he mutters. "And that wasn't supposed to happen! It was just supposed to help get rid of pain and nausea, not change your form!" Or explode, Dan adds mentally. Best not to remind Arin that they were just thrown to the ground and knocked out for a few moments there.

 

"Well you can fix us, right?"

 

Dan sighs. "I could probably reverse this easily enough as a human, but I don't exactly have the fine motor skills right now required to make an antidote" he looks down at his paws. "It should wear off on it's own, I just don't know how long that'll take."

 

Arin grimaces, which really doesn't translate all that well in cat form. "Ballpark me."

 

"Umm, my guess would be a couple days at most?"

 

"Goddamn it Dan."

 

~

 

It's only been a couple hours, but being a cat has gotten old fast. It's incredible disorienting having four legs all of a sudden, and having everything being so huge compared to them. Eventually they get hungry, and it takes a little bit of trying, but they finally manage to get the door to the fridge open. Since they can't exactly cook like this, they settle for the cold cuts originally intended for making sandwiches. Luckily it's packaged in ziplock bags and not containers.

 

Arin finishes eating his meal, and starts cleaning himself with his paw. He pauses when he realizes what he's doing, but then decides it's better then smelling like ham, and continues cleaning his fur. Apparently being turned into a cat also gives you some of the instincts that go along with the animal. "Remind me why I thought it would be a good idea to date a Witch? Man it's weird being so small."

 

Dan rolls his eyes. "Come on, it could be worse. And who knows, maybe I can analyze how I made the potion and what went wrong, and actually create one that purposely temporarily transforms you into a cat, or any other animal! How rad would that be? I mean I would have to figure out how to make it more stable-" Dan cuts off when out of nowhere a wave of dizzyness hits him, and all of a sudden in the blink of an eye he changes back to normal. "Whoa" he clutches his head. "Oh god, I'm gonna puke. See, this is where the anti nausea potion would come in handy." Dan hears Arin groan, and he looks over to see him sprawled out, face pressed to the cool tile of the kitchen floor.

 

"Just a normal day. Sprawled out naked on the kitchen floor, surrounded by scraps of cold cuts." Arin's face contorts into a grimace, and he starts coughing hard. He raises a hand to his mouth and spits something out into it. "Ew, what the fuck? Oh god, I coughed up a hairball!"

 

Dan clutches his sides, and starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I checked for errors as I always do, but please tell me if you find anything I missed! Also, if you can think of any better fitting tags I could add, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
